Amy's Song
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: Amy wanted to be anything but so forgiving and foolish, after breaking up with Ian because of his cheating habits  again . She turns on her I-pod, and is lost in the daydream of finally stopping the off-and-on life she has. For Ninja's I-pod Contest


**A/N: This is for the Ninja's I-pod shuffle contest. Summary: Amy wanted to be anything but so forgiving and foolish, after breaking up with Ian because of his cheating habits (again) she turns on her I-pod, and is lost in the daydreams of being the one to not cave. The nononsene one, the- dare I say it- one-shot road. **

**Claimer, Dis: Do I own 39 Clues? NOPE! Am I Avril Lavinge? NOPE! So.. do I own the song? NOPE! **

Amy was angry. She'd just caught Ian cheating on her. Again_. _So, they broke up. Again. And now Ian was calling her, asking for forgiveness. Again. Amy, like the previous 13 times, was about to cave and go out with him. _Again. _Amy turned on her I-pod, and started to listen. Music always helped.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"Well, he _was _making out with Tiffany." Amy thought.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

"So true" Amy smiled to herself ruefully.

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

"I _did _have fun that one time I dumped salsa on him when I found out he was cheating.

_You're on your knees _

_Begging please _

_Stay with me _

"Yes, yes you are."

_But honestly _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

"Yeah, I do!"

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell_

"That's the truth! What the HELL was he thinking, cheating on me 13 freaking times!"

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby _

"No gonna cave this time Ian. Go date some other sucker"

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

"I loved you. You pretended to love me. Go rot under a rock."

_What... what... what... What the hell? _

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

"Yeah, so what? If you knew about Kurt and I, you'd know how many dates I'd been on."

_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

"Because your to busy playing tonsil hockey with your other girlfriends."

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"But, I wait anyways."

_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"I do. Do I get it? Heck no."

_You're on your knees _

_Begging please _

_Stay with me _

"Yeah, you are. You sick, sick Lucian snake."

_But honestly _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

"Yes, I do!"

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

"What the hell is wrong with him? He has a cheating problem. In the hunt, now in life. What gives?"

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

_If you love me, if you hate me _

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

"Sorry Ian, this boat just sailed away, and you missed it."

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_Boy, I like messing in your bed _

"Uh.. No. But you like messing in mine. Ew... I remember that one time you left your shirt in there, and I made you leave in the rain. Ha, you caught a cold."

_Yeah, I am messing with your head _

_When I'm messing with you in bed _

"Again, EWWWW!"

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)_

"I've been WAY to good to you. I deserve better."

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about) _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) _

_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) _

"I honestly don't care anymore."

_You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me) _

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

"What the hell, I'll call him now! He's NOT getting me again!"

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

Amy dialed Ian's number. "Miss me alredy love? " his voice purred. "Uh, let me see... HECK NO!" she yelled back "Don't call me again, or I'll sic Dan and Fiske on you. WE. ARE. OVER!"

As she hung up, a smile crept on to Amy's face. She'd done it; she'd broken up with him! So, put that in your pipe and smoke it fangirls.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! I still love Amian, but I just HAD to do this! Wish me luck in the contest!**


End file.
